Jordin
''' Jordin '''is a divine biological super android created by the Human Species. He stars in a fan made Dragon Ball Franchise consisting of several different series and is one of the main protagonist. He is a member of The Super Sapien Monster Trio, being The Third Super Sapien to appear after a period of many centuries, and holds within himself the DNA and abilities of the unverse's strongest races such as Bio Warriors, Androids, Icejins, Saiyans, Namekians, Kaioshin, Makaioshin, and Gods such as Bills of the upcoming Dragon Ball Z Battle of The Gods movie, and even having the DNA of species yet undiscovered or unknown of by other races such as angels, demons, and many, many more. He has reached the end of his Legacy and has obtained the very pinnacle of his power in the Multiverse, beyond The Dragon Ball universe. After the events of Dragon Ball ZX, Jordin was shown to enter the realm of the Gods where he fused with Lucifer Shenron, synchronizing and becoming the one and the same, fully awakening Jordin's powers and transforming him into the God that his creators had always intended for him to be. Jordin now appears in many different spin off and OVA series revolving around his own Dragon Ball Fandom, and is mostly a figure of the past, he may be, gone, but he is never forgotten, having saved the totality of the multiverse numerous times, the universe's inhabitants will forever acknowledge him as their savior and the supreme warrior. Appearance Jordin is is a young adult male who stands at an impressive height, towering head and shoulders over most other adults in the world. Depending on what form he is taking on his appearance can vary drastically. After the end of the Series, Jordin wears a long black coat which is torn at the base and has a red underside to it. He also wears a pair of black dress pants and goes shirtless most of the time, with fingerless gloves around his hands. This rather light clothing gives him freedom of movement due to the fact he is always fighting and must be ready for combat at any instance. The truth is, Jordin's outfit weighs quadrillions of gigatons and exists only to increase his own power and strength as he wears it every day. He has fairly long, black hair and his eyes go hidden behind a pair of small stylish glasses that he constantly wears without taking off. Jordin, although rather slim and slender by nature, actually has the body of a martial artist, meaning his muscules are very developed and appear more like solid armor plates than anything else due to the training he has gone through in his lifetime. Behavior Relationships RJ Matsunaga Matthew Durako Arin Xiao Nina Urashima Biography Conception Early Life & Past Natural Ability Power Level Strength Speed Durability Intelligence Sensory System Endurance & Stamina Legendary Dragon God Reactive Adaptation Eternal Atoms 6th Sense 7th Sense 8th Sense 9th Sense Techniques Ki Dominance Spacetime Dominance Origin Manipulation Power Mimicry Inherent Immunity Omni Firepower Transformations Super Sapien Super Sapien 2 Super Sapien 3 Super Sapien 4 Super Sapien 5 Super Sapien 6 Super Sapien 7 Super Sapien 8 Super Sapien 9 Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters